


Feline Feelings

by Nekato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bi Adrien, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gender or Sex Swap, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, Male Ladybug, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mature rating for future chapters, Original au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vague Internalized Homophobia, supportive ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekato/pseuds/Nekato
Summary: Adrien had enough on his mind without multiple revelations hitting him like a ton of bricks. He knew falling in love was hard but no one ever told you how hard, especially as he had 2x the burden with normal crushes alone.So when he admits to himself that he has feelings for his male classmate, Marin, his life spirals in multiple ways that he can't deal with alone, so he enlists help from the best of the best, his idiot friends.--------Basically an indulgence fic based on Adrien having a big ol crush on male!Marinette which may or may not lead into smut, plot until then though! With attempts at humor and Nathaniel being Chats cute lil wingman.





	Feline Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing! I originally wrote this in 2016 before the Rose episode came out and I've just come back to it now to try and make it good or at least readable  
> -PLEASE READ-  
> Au things: male! Ladybug is still called ladybug, Chat just calls him "my lord" instead. Chat has more cat-like qualities including cat teeth and he purrs, because why not!  
> And last thing, in this universe same sex female relationships are seen as normal due to some shit about girls being more lovely dovey or whatever, but male on male relationships are still treated like they are in real life, this due to writor incompetence (I suck basically)  
> Enjoy!~

"Have you ever had feelings for another guy?"

Nino virtually fell off his chair. It was the middle of maths and Adrien had randomly blurted out the question.

"WHAT?" He yelled, causing the majority of the classroom, including the teacher, to stare at him. He laughed nervously and rubbed his head before turning back to his friend and whispering.

"Dude what do you mean 'another guy' was that your boring way of telling me you swing?" Nino asked

"No, I mean I don't think so. I've never really been into guys in general but I think I might have a crush on one in particular...if you know what I mean..." Adrien replied, laying his head on his outstretched arms.

"Um no I can't say I do dude. Who is it?"

Adrien just hid his face in his arms and stayed silent.

"Dude tell me!" Nino said while poking the boy in the arm "tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me-"

"OK I GET IT!" it was Adriens turn to laugh nervously as the teacher glared in their direction. He leaned over to nino and whispered 'I'll tell you at lunch'

The bell for lunch rang through the school and Adrien slung his bag over his shoulder, quickly trying to leave before Nino.

"Dude wait up!" Not gonna happen...  
"I'm not going to let you run away that easily!"  
Curses, foiled again

So the boys made their way down to the canteen and sat at the seats in the back corner so it would be easier to talk privately.  
"Ok boy, spill it" nino said. He way more enthusiastic about this than Adrien.

"Well its....m..." Adrien said softly, half of his sentence flowing off into mumbles.

"Its a what now?"

"Its Mari..." Adrien said again blushing "don't make me say it again"

Nino just nods his head knowingly.  
Confused by his friends lack of reaction, considering he just admitted to having feelings for their close male friend, Adrien simply shuffled in his seat and reached for his strawberry milkshake.

"Have you ever, y'know, thought about him while alone?"  
To most people this could be taken two ways, but the wiggling eyebrows indicated exactly what Nino meant.  
Adriens face lit up bright red and he curled protectively in on himself while cradling the milkshake.

"No...!" Adrien's face was brighter than a ladybug at this point and it just continued to amuse Nino.  
"Sorry, sorry! But genuine question dude, have you got any experience with this physically? Or is this very much still the pre- experimentation phase for you?"  
Adrien felt like he was ready to combust, but didn't to make it seem more scandalous so he gave a small nod accompanied by a soft "physical..."

"Alright then, just confirming. So why Mari?"

"I'm not sure...he's just really cool and fun to be around! He's super strong and caring. And have you SEEN his eyes?! They can literally heal people and als-"  
Nino listened to Adrien's rambling with a soft smile 'he's fallen hard' was all he could think

Nino was pulled back into reality as a sharp cry echoed from the connecting canteen.

"What was that..?" Nino asked as a sea of students ran from where they were previously sitting. From behind them on the stairs a blonde girl was standing, or more accurately, floating.

She had short blonde hair and a Sharp razor headband, accompanied by soft pink flowers that seemed to contrast the surrounding spikes. Her black dress had a snake like coil of barbed wire going around the skirt area, which was also accompanied by dainty pink flowers. From under the dress black socks could be seen with small white striped going up the inner side. Her face displayed a cheery, carefree expression but her eyes implied much more sinister thoughts. Adrien swears, she looks almost like...Rose!

Adrien jumped to his feet, only to feel a pressure push him back down, his body connecting roughly with the canteen floor. Looking up he saw many of the other students struggling to stand up. Nino had ran, under the impression that Adrien was behind him. As the students left the canteen, the doors locked behind them, letting an eerie click ring through the canteen.

The kids who were on the floor were trapped in a room with this psycho, which from historical evidence Adrien concluded, was probably not good. The students who had been lucky enough to escape gathered around the Windows to look on in dread.

The girl began to laugh hysterically at a few girls who had huddled together in fear. That's when Adrien looked around to see who else was trapped.

There were many he didn't recognise due to the mixed years but he could make out a few he remembered. There was a girl with purple hair, a boy with glasses, a ginger girl and...Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mop of shiny, navy hair...Mari. he was laying on the ground motionless, a few spots of blood decorated the floor around his head and his eyes were scrunched shut.

He looked around in horror, finally able to move as the force on his back retreated.

"I'll give you losers 1 minute to hide. But after that, it's all game!" as she said that she let out another hysterical laugh and landed on a table near the exit, propping her arms behind her and crossing her legs in an almost bored fashion.

He ran, he ran so fast. But not to hide like everyone else. He rushed into the food tech class that attached itself to the canteen.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

-Insert transformation scene-

Before heading back into the canteen, Chat silently apologised to the food tech teacher before lobbing a pan at one of the outside windows, to leave the impression that he had just arrived from outside. Sure the glass was smashed the wrong way but the students couldn't tell just from hearing it, so it was all good.  
Chat rushed out of the room and through the connecting corridor. When he reached the huge doors connecting the rooms he heard another laugh, but he couldn't tell where from.

Then it hit him, literally.  
He felt a huge push on his back before he was sent flying. He landed against the wall and let out a pained gasp, the wind momentarily knocked out of him before jumping back up to check where it had come from, but no one was there.

Remembering the bleeding Mari lying on the floor, Chat rushed over. He leant the boy head on his lap and ripped of the bottom of Mari's shirt. After a few minutes of fiddling he managed to secure it in place around the cut, preventing too much blood loss. He hid the boy away in the corner before going back out to look.

But before he had a chance all of the lights went off and a few screams echoed around the hall, followed by a demonic "IVE FOUND YOU!"

The next thing Chat knew, the girl had appeared again.  
"Let's play a little game of truths shall we?~ I am Veritas! And you WILL tell me the truth, you don't want to risk lying!"

As she finished her sentence, the lights came back on, and next to her multiple students were hanging, from what seemed like invisible chains. One was a girl with dark pink hair and a ripped shirt, another was a girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and to the far left was, the one and only, Mari.

He looked up in horror at the people hanging, before Veritas spoke again.  
"Let's have fun guys!" She winked " the rules are simple! Just admit who you have feelings for out of these people and tell me the truth, or you and the person you said will be electrocuted~ and I can sense which among you harbour feelings towards these kiddos, so don't bother with pretending it's none of them."  
"Oh shit" Chat thought out loud making her giggle. The first one up was the boy with glasses, poor kid, he was shaking. Chat had tried yelling abuse, but he had just been pushed against one of the support poles, the same invisible chains securing him in place and effectively gagging him.

The boy took a deep breath before he spoke "Alix!" Everyone waited to see a flash of electricity but nothing happened. Rose groaned in boredom.

"Fine~ have her, she wasn't worth the effort anyway." she said, releasing the hold on the pink haired girl and throwing her to the boys feet, a pained 'thud' followed.  
The boy did his best to pull the girl, Alix, into a more safe location.

"Next up is...you!" She pointed her gloved finger towards Adrien's classmate, Kim. It was easy for him, everyone knew that he had a long term crush on Chloe. So again, the girl was tossed into the arms of the other.

"Ok kitty cat, your turn now! You have 6 people to choose from, who do you love?" She said as her chains fell from his face, allowing him to let out a large breath.

He looked around, desperately looking for someone he had a slight interest in.

"Alya- AHH!" as he said the girls name, a huge jolt of electricity shot through his body, increased by the metal wrapping around him. Then from her hanging position he heard Alya's muffled cry. His head span around as he tried to mouth sorry to her.  
"Aww you embarrassed pussy cat?"  
He blushed behind the mask and took a deep breath. It couldn't be that bad right?

"Mari..." he mumbled out

"Sorry? Didn't catch that"

"MARI!" he yelled, looking at the floor ashamed as he seethed through his pointed teeth. He heard gasps from around the room at his answer, along with the shock from the audience outside. They were all cut off by a chime of laughter.

"So lover boy loves-a-boy huh? How adorable and sad, you know? Since this will be the last time you see eachover alive~" at that Veritas undid the coils around Chat's body and flung the still unconscious boy at him. As Chat was laying him down, another ball of laughter echoed off the walls.

"And the game continues! How about, miss 'I'm not telling' hm?" Rose said, looking at the poor girl on the floor, Juleka.

All the girl did in response was look up.

"Get on with it then!"

She looked into Ver-Roses eyes.

"I haven't got all day~!"

And she lifted a finger, to point at Rose "you..." She said simply.

"How ridiculous! You expect me to believe that?! After what you said to me?! Wait...Why weren't you shocked...no...you're lying!"  
Rose desperately tried to think of a solution to why her shock didn't work.  
Juleka stood up, never stopping eye contact. "I was afraid of how you'd react, I didn't want you to push me away so instead I pushed you away to prevent the pain, I was selfish but I truly care for you, Rose."

While she was doing that Rose was stunned into stillness, and Chat noticed a sort of gleam in her headband. 'There's the akuma...' He thought 'let's see what I can do on my own...'

Before finishing the sentence in his head, Chat bolted towards to girl, jumping over her head with the aid of the bannister and grabbing the headband in his claws. In one fast move he broke it in half.

A purple light seemed to cover Rose, and she sat up "hold on where am I...?"

Chat looked around desperately for the akuma that had flew out...But it was nowhere to be seen.

Chat helped Chloe walk out of the canteen before going back to help Mari. He stood in front of the canteen doors with the injured boy slung over his shoulder, the students stared at him.

He didn't want this at all...  
He carefully placed Mari on the floor before instructing Nino to take good care of him. As Chat retreated to his previously smashed window, he took one look back at the students.  
Confusion  
Shock  
And disgust

Why did it have to come out like this? And where was ladybug?

 

\---------

this is what I imagine Rose/Veritas looks like:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please let me know your feelings good or bad!  
> All of the chapters already exist they just need editing because my 2016 writing didn't understand the English language enough, also wattpad was my writing standard...^^;
> 
> speaking of, its on wattpad!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/62028963-feline-feelings-miraculous-ladybug


End file.
